Dust and Seithr
by 115Saber501
Summary: Two strangers arrive from a world very different from Remnant, they trigger events that lead to the changing of two whole worlds and everyone in them. It is up to Ruby Rose and her friends, teamed up with several new allies to protect the worlds they all live in and stop the likes of a sadistic Troll and a Mad Puppeteer. In truth, are these two worlds so different from each other?


_The world of Remnant seemed to be the only known plane of existence for life as we know it, or at least that is what the rest of the world had thought… Parallel to Remnant, there exists other worlds, other dimensions, alternate timelines and realities. There are Boundaries that gap these other universes apart from each other and they have remained separate for the longest time…until now._

* * *

><p>Hidden away and deep within the city of Vale, there stood a near abandoned warehouse, but it was far from empty. Men in black and white outfits with white masks shielding their faces carried around stolen crates. Crates of refined Dust which had filled the metal building. An orange haired thief in a white trench coat and black bowler hat was looking at a dark-skinned girl with green hair and a boy with silver hair, whom he had pointed to. "Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and-" "Do what, Roman?" He was interrupted by a young dark-haired woman in a red dress who stood on a high platform that soon lowered to the three. Roman Torchwick nervously laughed. "I'd, uh…not kill them?" Cinder Fall approached them, her glass heels tapping against the concrete ground as she gave a half glare at Roman. "I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." "I was <em>going<em> to…" He pleaded, trying not to upset her more until a strange noise, like sparks in a broken machine, was heard just a few meters away.

The four of them turned their attention over as a sudden flash of light briefly blinded them before their eyes caught onto a pair of strangers that had stood up right after kneeling on the ground as they just appeared only moments before. One wore a black suit over a white shirt and black pants secured by two leather belts. His hands, which one slipped into his pocket, were covered by the palms with brown fingerless gloves while his feet wore a pair to brown steel toed shoes. A black fedora sat on top of bright green hair as his eyes remained shut while he glanced around his surroundings. "Colonel Relius…are we here? …Or anywhere at all?" He questioned in a calm tone and turned his head to the man beside him. "It would appear so, Captain Hazama…" The second man had brushed back bright blonde hair and a golden opera mask over his face. Clad under his magenta cape was a purple shirt with black trim and white pants tucked into black and purple boots with white and gold cuffing. He stroked his stubbled chin as he turned his white eyes over to the four across from them. "Ah. It seems we've rudely intruded this establishment. My honest apologies." He said, moving one arm under his cape.

Roman blinked before grabbing his cane and aiming his sight at them. "Where the hell did you two come from? Who are you?" Cinder put her hand on his cane and gently pushed it down. "Now now, Torchwick. Let's not be so rude to our guests." She turned to face the two strangers with amber eyes watching them intently. "There must be a reason the two of you are here…or how you've ended up in our secret hideout. Now, may I ask who you gentlemen are?" The masked man nodded to her and gave a small bow as did the man next to him while briefly removing his hat. "Yes, an introduction is in order. My name is Relius Clover and this is my _partner _Hazama. If my research and calculations are indeed correct, then the two of us have arrived from…another dimension."

The room was silent as Torchwick stared at Relius and Hazama. "Are…you kidding me?" Cinder gave a chuckle and placed a hand onto her hip. "That explains how you've popped up here. Let me ask of your intentions here: Good…or Bad?" She gave a slight smirk while Emerald and Mercury moved closer to them, both ready for a fight.

Hazama gave a friendly smile, adding to his rather shady appearance. "Bad? Good? What is your perspective?" He turned his head to Torchwick, who tightened his grip around his cane and secured on the ground. "I've seen your type before..." The ginger-haired miscreant uttered. "And that only makes me more anxious." He motioned towards four masked figures by his side. "Deal with him," Torchwick ordered. Hazama simply snickered to himself, his gaze obscured by the brim of his fedora. The four goons stopped in their tracks, hesitant to move forward. "What, did I mumble? Deal with him!" Roman barked.

"_Restriction 666 released..._" Hazama's shut eyelids slid open to a reveal pair of yellow orbs with black thin slits for pupils. "_Dimensional Interference Field deployed... Code S.O.L.…_" His fist had clenched as his gaze went to the four White Fang. "**_BlazBlue, Activate!_**" Surrounding his body was a ring of strange green symbols, all moving around him in sequence. Cinder's eyebrow raised in a sign of interest while Emerald took a step back. "What is he doing?"

One of the masked thugs took a step forward, his grip on his machete tightening. With another footstep, he ran to Hazama with no more hesitation. As soon as he entered the circle of green, he stopped and looked as green energy covered the man in black. "What the-?! What's…happening?!" He gasped, feeling as if his aura was draining from his body, only to receive a roundhouse kick to the face then an elbow across his shoulder. Hazama smirked and brought his knee to the goon's chest, sending him onto his back. The man grunted as the others moved closer, weapons shaking in their hands."C'mon…you pussin' out on me?" Hazama's hand reached up to adjust his tie as he stared at them. His voice took on a sinister tone as he gave a wide and wicked smile.

Torchwick's head tilted to the side a little as he squinted his eyes. "What the hell are you?"A chuckle escaped Hazama as he turned to the man he kicked to the ground, seeing him start to stand up. Hazama took a few steps forward and pulled his foot back. "Roll over and die! **_Serpents Infernal Rapture!_**" He kicked the man right up through the air before his partially gloved hand reached out with an open palm as a black shape appeared. "_Ouroboros_!" He called out as a metallic snake head shot out, attached to a long black and green chain. Once it reached the falling thug, it attached itself to his shirt and pulled him down onto the ground as Hazama gave a hard pull, causing a thud to be heard as once he crashed down. Hazama pulled back his Ouroboros chain and looked over to the other man with a smirk.

Roman's attention turned to Relius as he ordered his men. "Get the weirdo in the mask!" Two of them approached the magenta man, who gave a slight grin as he commanded, "I summon you, _Fluctus Redactum: Ignis._" With a snap of his fingers, someone, or rather, something had appeared next to him. Like a porcelain doll, she had shiny white skin and wore a magenta dress with a strange hat. On her long arms, hook shaped blades mimicked fingers that spread out with open palms. The two masked goons halted as they caught sight of the puppet doll. "What is that thing?!" One asked to the other, shakily wielding his machete.

He then ran towards the magenta puppet with his blade ready when she reached up and detached her hand to throw at him as it took the shape of a round saw after Relius commanded, "_Geara Act!_" Eyes widened under his white mask as he attempted to block the spinning blade, only to be pushed back onto the ground. While his friend was knocked down, the other thug ran to Relius with his weapon overhead. Taking a step back and holding out his hand and called out, "_Id Lauger!_" as a large mechanical fist rose from the ground and blew away the masked thug into the air until he crashed into a wall with a loud grunt.

"These guys are crazy!" Mercury began rushing towards Hazama with a glare until Cinder put her arm out to stop him. "No. I want to see more." She grinned over to the final goon stared down at the man in black and gulped as he held up his weapon before starting to run at Hazama. Once he entered the magic green ring, he started floating from a single hand motion. "How's this?" Hazama said, slipping his hat off as his hair started to rise up and spiked with his smile widening to that of a psychopath. "**_Unyielding Viper!_**" He moved up and pushed the White Fang member down with his foot before lashing out with twenty stomps then stopped to dig his shoe into his head, pushing the man's face into the concrete floor. "Not even worth my time…" He mumbled with a gin before kicking the man below him away as his foot left behind a trail of dark green energy.

Torchwick looked down at the knocked out man who rolled to his feet before looking up at the stranger in the suit and gentleman in the cape. "Huh, you're both quite good." He said under his breath while Cinder began to step forward, a sly grin on her face. "Yes, very good indeed. I think we've really seen what the two of you are capable of. Instead of wasting your potential against our hired stooges, why not be any use to us?" She asked with intentions not known to the two other worldly visitors.

Hazama stared right at her with his hair still spiked up. "Tch, why thank you… I'm quite awesome. …And what kind of ambitions have you got, miss? You've made me a little interested." He asked her with snake eyes keeping track of her movements. She let out a soft chuckle as she stared at the killer in black. "You will see, in time… For now, I require the two of you in assisting me." Cinder approached them and, with a snap of her fingers, lit a flame onto her hands as well as in her eyes. "Are you with me…or not?" She held the flame inches before Hazama's face before letting it die out in the clench of her fist.

Relius stepped forward until he stood next to the two of them, blank eyes watching Cinder Fall closely. "Giving us no choice in the matter, hmm?" He remarked with a slight grin, as if he had seen something deep inside of her. "But if you truly need us for any demanding task, then perhaps we shall do what you need of us." She gave him a small and dark grin as Hazama's hair went down before he slipped his hat on. "If you really need my help, I suppose I'll _cooperate_ with you as best I can." He stared right at her with a sadistic smirk on his face. _'This sounds like fun...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>**


End file.
